


Hush Little Angel

by smoulderingsunrise



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoulderingsunrise/pseuds/smoulderingsunrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas realises that he's loved. By a certain hunter. It is shown, in the poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush Little Angel

**Author's Note:**

> YAY MORE DESTIEL!!! Aren't you excited?

Hush Little Angel

Hush little angel, don't say a word,  
Dean's gonna make sure your voice gets heard  
And if your life feels like Hell,  
Dean's gonna make sure that you get well  
And if you get broken and scarred,  
Dean's gonna make life not seem hard  
And if you find you start to cry,  
Dean's gonna sing you a lullaby  
And if you find your wings are torn,  
Dean's gonna try to remove that thorn  
Hush little angel, don't you cry,  
Dean's always right by your side  
And if you're why Dean's blood is spilt,  
Dean will forgive you, don't feel guilt  
And if you think you might fall down,  
Dean's gonna make sure that you don't drown  
And if you think you'll fall from grace,  
Dean's gonna save you with an embrace  
And if you're not the righteous one,  
Dean's gonna help you save everyone  
Hush little angel, don't you fret,  
Dean's gonna remove your regret  
So hush little angel, don't you die,  
Don't kill yourself, don't say goodbye  
Please, hush my little angel, don't you cry,  
Don't abandon your faith, don't close your eyes  
Cause if your wings are torn from you  
I can't help falling in love with you


End file.
